


Why Am I Not Good Enough?

by Becky_Rixton



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF, Spoken Word - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Rixton/pseuds/Becky_Rixton
Summary: A little poem





	Why Am I Not Good Enough?

Why am I not good enough?  
I've never managed to fit in  
The fancy clothes of this month's fashion line  
To doing my hair in a certain way  
It's just never good enough  
Gain a few pounds  
Lose a few pounds  
"You're too skinny, you're too fat," Society chants back at me.  
As I look into the mirror I see more and more of the disfigurement in the warped reflection.  
Paranoia strikes  
They never answer my texts  
They just open my Snapchats and ignore me  
"Oh God did I do something wrong?"  
"Oh God they are getting sick of me"  
You worry for hours and hours that you'll go back to that lonely feeling of having no friends when in reality everything is just fine.  
I don't look the right way.  
Cover it all up in foundation  
That will do the trick  
"You'll never achieve your dreams," They chant  
One failed audition after another,  
The crippling feeling of wonder as to why you ever tried in the first place.  
When you finally get it and you feel like you don't belong.  
You aren't confident enough  
Hundreds of people, already in friendship groups, it feels too late for you to join so you sit on your own in the corner.  
I'm still sat in that corner  
"I thought this would stop in my teens," I want to scream back  
But it only gets worse and worse through adulthood  
So much expectations, so many jobs  
Don't smoke, don't drink too much, don't swear too much, don't do this, don't do that, don't have fun for Christ sake.  
We are still young, we still make silly mistakes  
And even as adults.. we are still learning.  
Do you ever feel like you aren't good enough?  
Yeah, me too, this is my story and don't worry, we all feel the same.


End file.
